


By my side

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Eärwen was all alone after the Kinslaying in Alqualondë. Only one person always stood by her side.
Relationships: Anairë/Eärwen (Tolkien)
Kudos: 3





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February @silmladylove, day 4 - Óre nia pete nin… (Telerin) My heart tells me…

The waves hit the coast. Everything was enshrouded in darkness. Eärwen sat on the cliff, with legs hanging over the sea. The breeze danced with her silver hair. Everything seemed to her entwined with sorrow. After what’s happened in Alqualondë… What’s happened at the hands of the Noldor, Noldor she through her people after all those years. And her children didn’t even blink an eye on this, willing to go with murderers. Not to say that Arafinwë return only after Doom of the Mandos was voiced. Her heart was telling her only one person was faithful to her.

“Eärwen, here you are,” Anairë emerged from the darkness.

“Yes, I am here…” she whispered, more to the waves and darkness than to her friend.

Anairë sat by her side, putting a hand on her arm.

“I know it’s tough for you… You lost so many. And by the hands of my children… I’m really sorry, Eärwen.”

“It’s not your fault. You were always by my side.”

Anairë embraced her friend. There was a hardship behind them, and there was probably the same waiting for them in the future, but at least they have each other. Eärwen placed a light kiss on Anairë’s lips, the kiss they were waiting for a long time. She cupped her face in her hands.

“I love you,” she whispered, quieter than roaming ocean, yet Anairë could read it not only on her lips but also in her eyes.


End file.
